


Testing the Worthy

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day 6, F/M, Lunyx Week, Overprotective Sister, lunyx, stella and nyx interaction, stella testing nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: Summary: Stella Nox Fleuret had a habit of breaking the unworthy suitors of her older sister, Lunafreya.  And this glaive that had recently taken interest in Luna wasn’t going to be any different.





	Testing the Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I can’t believe Lunyx Week is over! I’m so sad. But I’m really happy and proud of everything that I produced for the week and for my otp. And it warms my heart that all of it was well received. Just a note, if any of you fellow lunyx lovers have any prompts or writing requests, please know that my inbox is always open! I love writing for this pair and I love receiving fic requests.
> 
> Thank you to the admins for hosting the week and thank you to everyone who contributed. It’s been really fun!
> 
> Day 6 Bonus Lunyx Week  
> Prompt: Free Choice

The Nox Fleuret siblings had been the very epitome of what royal children should be.  Ravus was the ever watchful and strong older brother.  Lunafreya, the beautiful and soft spoken middle child.  And then Stella, the youngest and most outgoing of the siblings.  The siblings had always been a close bunch especially through times of adversity such as the death of their father and the almost capture of their country by Nifelheim.  The siblings, while different in personality, always knew to look out for one another.

Despite being the middle child, Lunafreya was the chosen sibling that needed the most protecting according to her elder brother and younger sister.  While Ravusnloved both his sisters equally, he always payed closer attention to Lunafreya.  The reason being was because while he knew Lunafreya could take care of herself, she didn’t make a show of it the way Stella did.  

Stella had always been the brash and outlandish child.  From early on, she was the one who played nasty pranks on her tutors or bit other children on the playground.  She was prepared to fight those who crossed her.  Her brash, and at times frightening, attitude and temper made the people of Tenebrae secretly glad that she would one day be Lucis’ Queen and not theirs.

So of course with her temperament came a fierce sense of protectiveness, especially towards her family.  Because Luna was the more regal-esque sister, as well as the only available sister (with Stella being engaged to Prince Noctis since the age of 8), her suitor count was high.  But unfortunately (or maybe fortunately at times) for her, her suitors would always have to go through Stella and her tests.  And when tag teamed with Ravus, the suitors almost never made it anywhere near Luna.

Luna knew about Stella and Ravus’ little tests on her suitors.  And to be quite honest, she didn’t really mind.  Most of the suitors were only interested in her as a ticket to join the royal family.  If they weren’t arrogant, then they were intimidated by Lunafreya and the power she held as the oracle.  Frankly, Lunafreya was quite glad she wouldn’t have to worry about dealing with men like that.

For a long time, Stella didn’t face any difficulty when dealing with her sister’s suitors.  That was until Lunafreya came back from a one month visit to Lucis.  Because Luna was the chosen oracle, it was also her duty to represent Tenebrae on international visits.  So she had visited Lucis a month prior before she and her sister would return together.

When she had come back from her trip to Lucis, Stella could tell immediately that she had met someone that she had taken a fancy to.  Luna had a slightly happier disposition and when she thought no one was looking, she had a faraway daze on her face as if thinking of the man she left her favor to.

Stella on the other hand was not happy.  Whoever this man was got lucky in pursuing her sister while Stella was not around.  But Stella made a mental note to hunt down this man the next time she and her sister went to Lucis.  And she wasn’t going to make it easy for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long after their arrival in Lucis for Stella to pinpoint the object of Lunafreya’s affections.  The moment he took over for their driver and escorted them to the palace, Stella knew.  Stella had to sit through an awkward car ride as her elder sister made eyes with this guard through the rear view mirror.  If they had taken the time to focus on anything other than the road or each other, they would’ve noticed her glare.   _ Enjoy it now glaive.  I’m taking you down. _

The moment the glaive stopped the car in front of the castle, there was barely any time for any of them to get out of the car before Noctis, in his excitement, opened Stella’s door.  He carefully helped her out of the car before pulling her into a long and passionate kiss.  At age 20, the two of them still loved and acted like the teenagers they were when they used to go on dates to the Moogle Chocobo Carnival.  “Welcome back,” he whispered to her as he pulled away.

She let out a small giggle before going on the tips of her toes to place a quick kiss to his lips.  “I missed you.”  She said as she nuzzled his nose with hers.  The smile was quickly wiped off her face as she noticed over Noctis’ shoulder her sister walking towards the castle on the arm of the glaive escort.  “Luna?”

Luna turned around to face her and Stella could see traces of a smile.  “I must meet with the King and the council.  But you and Noctis go on ahead and catch up.”

As much as she didn’t want to go to a council meeting, she didn’t want Luna alone with this glaive either.  “But…”

“I’ll be fine.”  Luna said curtly as she turned back around and allowed her glave to escort her.  Stella was about to protest until her fiance took her by the hand and led her away.   _ You win this round, glaive. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella had learned not long after that this glaive, Nyx Ulric would be their personal bodyguard.  Handpicked by King Regis himself during Lunafreya’s previous visit.  While with Noctis, she made sure he told her everything she needed to know about this  _ Nyx Ulric _ , without giving away why she needed the information.  If Noctis liked this glaive, she wasn’t going to give away that she didn’t.

Apparently he was quite impressive as a soldier.  Well known in the Kingsglaive, skilled in both hand to hand combat as well as magic, and high survival rate in battle apparently.   _ Well he hadn’t done battle with Stella Nox Fleuret so we’ll see about that high survival rate. _

She didn’t care how reknowned he was in the Kingsglaive.  She didn’t care if her sister was safe with him on guard.  She didn’t even care that he was admittedly very handsome to look at.  All she cared about was that he wasn’t allowed to make eyes at her sister.

“So he’s under  _ my  _ orders while we’re here?”  Stella asked curiously.

Noctis looked at her strangely but answered.  “Yeah…he’s your guard while you and your sister are here so he’s under your orders...why do you ask?  Do you want someone else?”

“Oh no, no, no.  I was just curious.”  She said with a devious smile.  It would’ve been easy to just have the guard replaced.  But where would the fun in that be?  And besides, Nyx Ulric needed to know not to cross the Nox Fleurets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn’t take years of glaive training for Nyx to figure out that the younger Nox Fleuret didn’t like him.  He didn’t know what he did to wrong her so badly because as far as he knew, this was the first time he’d ever met her.  But he wasn’t meant to get all buddy buddy with the princess anyway, so what did it matter if she didn’t like her guard?  What happened between him and Lunafreya...that was another story.

Actually, speaking of the older sister, with strategic climbing and warping and the cover of night, he landed skillfully on her balcony.  Nyx knocked their coded knock and it was only a moment before the door opened revealing the beautiful princess.  She had a bright smile that she saved only for him.  He was immediately pulled into the room and into a kiss by the princess.  They barely had time to close the balcony doors before they fell onto the bed with a laugh.

After breaking the kiss, they sat up and smiled at each other.  They had reached the point in which their secret relationship was beginning to take its toll.  It was hard to be around each other and not be with each other.  He felt like an idiot sometimes for being with someone completely out of his league, especially someone he was meant to guard.  But he couldn’t help himself and neither could she.

Luna ran her fingers through his hair with a smile, something they both loved.  “You’re late.”

Nyx shook his head.  “Sorry about that.  I had...stuff...to take care.”

He wouldn’t look her in the eyes and she could tell.  “Stuff?”  She put a hand to his cheek and moved his face to look at her.  Without speaking, her eyes asked him to elaborate.

Nyx knew he couldn’t hide anything from her so he let out an awkward cough and elaborated.  “Your sister...has been making me run errands and she’s been very particular so I’ve had to really get her requests right.”

Luna pulled back with a slight laugh.  “What could Stella possibly be asking to run my glaive ragged?”

Nyx took a deep breath.  “You’d be surprised.”

Actually Luna wasn’t.  Luna could see exactly what was happening for she’d seen it before.  Stella was pushing him, testing him, to see if he’d break.  And she was quite proud of Nyx.  While he may have been tired for now, he still hadn’t broken.  Some of her suitors didn’t even make it passed the first day.  Luna could only smile.  “Would you like me to speak with her?”

Nyx shook his head.  “Nah, it’s fine.  I’ve been through worse.  And besides,”  He began with a laugh, “it’s not like she’s trying to get rid of me.”

Luna just smiled.   _ “You’d be surprised, my love.” _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nyx never thought he’d be so grateful as to  _ not  _ be guarding the Nox Fleurets.  As much as he loved spending time and being near Luna, he didn’t so much like being around her sister.  He had done a lot in his life.  “He killed daemon, he destroyed MTs, he guarded every royal that ever mattered.  But none of that ever made him as tired as he was after just one day with Stella Nox Fleuret.

But for once, he didn’t have to deal with the youngest Nox Fleuret.  Today he’d play guard to her fiance while she and her sister spent the day with the king who had his shield protecting them.

“Hey Nyx!”  Noctis said as Nyx entered the Prince’s private chambers in the palace.  “What do you think?”

Nyx finally noticed that he was trying on his tuxedo for his upcoming wedding next month.  Ignis was kneeling as he hemmed one of the pant legs.  “Good...it looks good.”

Nyx took his place on the sidelines as he watched Ignis stand up.  “I’ve finished here.  I’m going to check on lunch.  I’ll be back in a moment.”  Ignis walked passed Nyx and nodded at him.

As he watched Ignis leave, Noctis turned to Nyx.  He noticed the dark circles under his eyes were even darker and that the glaive was actually yawning.  “You ok?”

Nyx nodded through his yawn.  “Just been working overtime is all.”

Noctis scoffed.  “What are you talking about?  Your only job is to guard the princesses during their visit.”

“Yeah and it’s a lot of work.”  He snapped.  Noctis looked at him wide eyed.  Nyx sighed.  “I’m sorry.  I just…”

“What’s going on, Nyx?”  He asked.

The prince was a good kid.  And over time, he had begun treating Nyx as a friend like as he saw Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis.  So Nyx didn’t even think twice as he told Noctis the truth.  “Your fiance is insane.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.  “What?”  His voice was filled with amusement.

“Ever since she got here, it’s been nonstop ‘get me this, glaive’ or ‘that’s not right, glaive’ or ‘do it again, glaive.’  I’m going insane!”  To Nyx’s surprise, Noctis started laughing.  “I’m glad you find this amusing.”

Noctis tried to stopped laughing.  “I’m sorry.  I’m sorry.”  He took deep breaths before continuing.  “Aww man.  Ok, Stella would kill me if she found out I told you this but I think since you survived this long, you earned the right to know.”  Nyx waited with bated breath.  “Dude, she’s testing you.”

Nyx was only more confused.  “Testing me?”

Noctis rolled his eyes.  “You’re dating Luna, right?”

Nyx coughed awkwardly.  “No…”

“You don’t have to lie to me, dude.  I already know about your ‘secret’ relationship.”  That didn’t make Nyx feel any better.  “I’m not gonna chew you out for it, in case you’re worried about your job.  I’ll chew you out later for dating my sister figure but that’s not important right now.  Anyway, she’s testing you.  Making sure you’re worthy to be with her older sister.  Don’t worry, dude, she’s been like this for years and has done it to all of Luna’s suitors.  You’re actually the first to last this long so congratulations.”

Nyx thought back to every moment, every reason Stella could hate him...and it all made sense.  “Oh astrals…”

Noctis shrugged.  “Yeah...if Luna was the one engaged to me, most likely Stella would’ve done the same to me, arranged marriage or not.  So don’t take anything too personally.”

Nyx wanted to be frustrated and angry at the young princess.  But somehow he wasn’t.  He was actually impressed.  He now knew he was being challenged and Nyx Ulric wasn’t one to back out of a challenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella and Nyx sat across from each other.  Both of them with their arms crossed surveying the other.  The only difference between the two was Stella’s glare versus Nyx’s smug smirk.  They had been staring each other down for the past 15 minutes, waiting for the other to crack.

It had all been a game up until that point.  But now it was time to acknowledge the rules.

“I don’t like you.”  Stella said with her glare intact.

“I know” was all he said.

“You don’t deserve her.”

He scoffed.  “Believe me, I  _ know. _ ”

“I’m gonna break you.”

This time Nyx uncrossed his arms and leaned forward.  “You can try.”

The challenge was set.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next two weeks, their relationship continued on as such.  Stella would do anything and everything to aggravate Nyx and Nyx would do it without complaint.  Fulfilling Stella’s requests became easier knowing that he was doing it in the name of proving himself worthy.  And succeeding also meant pissing off Stella which he was all for.  Stella was aggravated.  She couldn’t think of anything else she could do to break his spirit.  Luna, who was tired of watching Stella torture her love as well as tired of Stella restricting their time together, said that maybe it was time to concede defeat.  Maybe Nyx really was worthy.  Maybe he really did care about Luna like no other had.

It wouldn’t be until another week after that that Stella would even consider him as worthy.  It was when she sat in his hospital room, Nyx still unconscious with Luna holding his hand tightly and crying.  If their relationship was a secret, it wasn’t anymore and it didn’t look like Luna cared.

It was a simple escort mission.  Nyx was escorting the princesses to Altissia for the wedding rehearsal and that was when Niflheim MTs attacked them.  He didn’t think twice as he began fighting MT after MT.  Both Stella and Luna helped but Nyx made sure to take the brunt of the fighting.  

Just when they thought they were in the clear, one final MT came from out of nowhere and fired its gun.  Nyx saw it before anyone else did and managed to push Stella out of the way just in time before the bullet hit her.  

Stella, up until now was still in shock.  He had taken a bullet for her.  She had made this man’s life miserable for  _ weeks.   _ And he still took a bullet for her without hesitation.  She looked to her sister who still had tears streaming down her face as she looked at Nyx’s still unconscious form.  Every once in awhile she would hear Luna whisper to him and kiss his hand that she had clenched in her own.  

“Nyx please.  Wake up.”  She cried a bit more.  “ _ I love you _ .”  

Stella’s eyes widened in shock.  This thing with this glaive wasn’t just a fling.  They were really in love.  Why else would Luna be reduced to such tears or Nyx endure weeks of Stella’s torture?  Stella got up and wrapped her arms around Luna’s shoulder.  “Sis, you should rest.”

Luna shook her head.  “I can’t leave him.”

“Just go back to the hotel and rest, eat, and bathe.  You won’t be any good to him if you exhaust yourself here.  I’ll keep an eye on him and call you if anything changes.”

Luna looked at her sister, seriously considering her offer.  “You promise you’ll call me if anything changes?”

Stella nodded.  “I promise.”

Stella watched as a different glaive escort, a man that she had seen around Nyx often (Libertus, was it?), escort Luna away.  As soon as she knew they were gone, Stella took up the seat Luna had vacated and held on to Nyx’s hand.  “So...glaive…”

She felt weird talking to him while he was unconscious but she watched Luna do it often enough.  “Listen...I just...I…”  Ugh, this was harder than she thought.  She had no idea what to say.  “I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you…”  Actually no, that was a lie.  “I take that back.  I’m not sorry for how I treated you because I did all of that to make sure you were worthy of my sister.”  She stopped and sighed again.  “But I guess...I hope you’re listening because I’m not repeating myself…”  She honestly didn’t think her pride would let her say this more than once.  “I was wrong about you.”

The words weren’t as hard to say as she thought it would be.  Maybe because...she actually believed them?  “I get it now.  I really do.  You endured weeks of my stupid requests.  I didn’t think I’d meet anyone stupid enough to visit every dress shop in Insomnia to find the perfect fabric.  Or rearrange my room over a dozen times because I didn’t like the arrangement.  Or go on midnight tampon runs for me.  But you did it.  You did all of it without a single complaint.  And I didn’t get why because no suitor of Luna’s ever stayed long.  I thought it was because you were assigned to us so you had to do anything I asked because it was your job.  But I realize now...even if you weren’t our glaive and you were just a friend or regular suitor, you still would’ve done all those things.”

“I won’t apologize for treating you like that.  But I will apologize for not realizing it sooner.  I’m so in love with Noctis, I don’t understand how I couldn’t see you looked at my sister the way Noctis looks at me.”

Stella rubbed her face with her hands.  “When you wake up, because you  _ will  _ wake up, the first thing I’ll tell you is...you win.  You, Nyx Ulric, are more than worthy for my sister’s hand.”

“It’s...about...time…”  Nyx barely wheezed out.

Stella’s eyes widened.  “Nyx?!”  Nyx groaned, her loud voice irritating him.  “Ooh sorry…are you...are you ok?”

“My head hurts and my side burns.”  He said with a groan.

“Yeah you’re going to be sore for a while.  That bullet you took...the doctors said it was a miracle you survived.”  Nyx nodded.  “Thank you...by the way.  For saving my life…”

Nyx just shrugged.  “Didn’t they tell you, I’m the hero around here.”  They both let out a light laugh, probably their first together.  “Luna means a lot to me.  And you mean a lot to her.  I wasn’t going to let anything hurt you.”

Stella nodded, nearly moved to tears.  “I know that now.”  She took his hand and squeezed it.  “When the time comes, I’ll be proud to call you my brother.”

Nyx let out a laugh.  “I don’t think we’ve gotten that far yet, highness.”

“I know.  But I also know it will happen one day.”

Nyx smiled a faraway smile and Stella knew he was thinking about Luna.  “I hope so.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella stood back as she watched Luna rush into the hospital room and into Nyx’s arms, tears in her eyes.  She pulled away and placed her hands on either side of his face before pulling him in for a kiss.

“I love you,” Nyx said as they pulled away from the kiss.  At his words, Stella saw Luna’s smile shine bright enough to light all of Insomnia.

Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him while he wrapped his arms around her waist.  Nyx saw Stella over Luna’s shoulder and they shared a look.  Stella nodded at him as if to say that he passed her test.

He nodded back as he squeezed Luna tighter.  Maybe later, when his body didn’t ache and he was back on the job, he would joke with Stella that it was inevitable for Nyx Ulric to win the favor of a Nox Fleuret.  But she would then joke about how he had yet to meet their older brother, Ravus.

But for now, they could both enjoy in the fact that Luna was happy.  And the one thing that they could both agree on was that Luna’s happiness meant everything.  

For once, Stella was happy to be proven wrong about one of Luna’s suitors.


End file.
